dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Masterkyogren
Deja tus mensajicos aquí para hacerme feliz, ya que si tienes mensajes es que alguien te habla, si alguien te habla es que tienes vida social, si tienes vida social eres feliz, si eres feliz el cuadrado de la hipotenusa es igual... '' Ya Ya te e echo administrador en dialga poke wikia Ya Ya te e echo administrador en esta wikia--Dialga palkia 21:49 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola mastekyogren. Has pedido que se te haga administrador y se te ha concedido con 17 ediciones. Espero que ahora contribuyas en esta wikia con torneo nuevos páginas de intercambio, pokénovelas y atrayendo a más gente. Saludos =), --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? 18:06 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Mira Oye mira si no contribulles llegas a 100 contribuciones en 1 mes Investigador Juan te va a sacar de los administradores Ok?? El Dios Del Espacio ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 10:00 hora Venezuela 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Solo quiero ver que haces algo. Tampoco lo tienes que hacer, no tienes porque ser administrador para ayudar y que se te reconozca el trabajo. --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ''¿Tienes dudas? ~ Mis comentarios 17:49 17 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Bueno, reconozco que ayer estaba de mal humor. Lo siento xD no te voy a quitar si no haces las 100 ediciones en un mes (aunque no es tanto, reconócelo jaja). ¿Amigos? ;) --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? ~ Mis comentarios 16:11 18 nov 2009 (UTC) OLaZ Si me va crobat me encanta.JAJAJAJAJAJA.--Alcr 17:22 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Exacto jajaj dragonite es mi preferido despues de Arcanine xD --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? ~ Mis comentarios 20:52 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Portada Hola master. Deja de poner tantos espacios en la portada, como aquí. No quedan bien, da sensación de muchos huecos en la página, no crees? --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? ~ Mis comentarios 16:51 22 nov 2009 (UTC) :Mal nada xD solo que quedan un poco mal tantos espacios que añadiste. ;) --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? ~ Mis comentarios 17:41 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Pokenovela Hola. Espero que aceptes como Kyogre. Gracias y Hasta otra --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 15:19 2 dic 2009 (UTC) K TAL? hola a ver si te conectas en el msn.No sabia k eras administrador--Cr9 y Kaká 15:51 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Pokeamigos Lo tienes dificil; porque no tienes wi-fi. Veré que puedo hacer, de momento regístrate como afiliado; por cierto; en tu pokénovela te he subido las caras. --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 16:19 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Club de las Pokenovelas Hola; ¿puedo ser jefe? si es así, tengo dos pokenovelas en marcha; "La verdad de Pikachu" estácasi acabada. En la que te proponía que participaras; no empezará hasta que haya un mínimo de personas ¿puedo? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC)--Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC)--Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC)--Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC)--Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC)--Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Por cierto, en la pokenovela de la minihistoria; no pude subir esa imagen xque no la encontraba --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:05 4 dic 2009 (UTC) minihistoria hola ¿puedo estar en tu pokenovela?usuario:jaime* Tu equipo eh tío, bajé las imágenes. Lo de "la minihistoria" ya está la imagen que faltaba --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos--What happened? 14:01 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿me pondrás en la 2º parte de la miniistoria? Plantilla Hola, te quería preguntar algo. ¿Tu sabes como se hace una plantilla? Estaría bien hacer una para los equipos, porque la de Wikidex no vale. Otra cosa, ¿sabes dónde se cambia el mensaje que te envian cuando haces tu primera edición? Contesta porfa. --'''Investigador Juan ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 16:27 6 dic 2009 (UTC) :Es una buena idea, lógica xD Pero demasiado fácil, creo. He probado a copiar la , pero no se ve igual que en WikiDex. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 19:44 6 dic 2009 (UTC) ::La del equipo se que va bien, pero en la otra no se ven la lineas que separan si bien el título del nombre. Por eso lo decía. ¿Puedes hacer que se vea mejor? --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 20:34 6 dic 2009 (UTC) :::Bueno, no tiene importancia. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 20:43 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Graciès Moltas Graciès.... Tengo ganas de leer tu pokénovela --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 21:09 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Club de las Pokenoticias Te puse como jefe --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 22:12 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Duda Oye tío, Al insertar imágenes, ¿Como quitas lo de alrededor? ¿Me explico? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 12:35 7 dic 2009 (UTC) thumb por ejemplo, en la cara de zubat, ¿Como diantres se quita lo de alrededor? Vale Ah, ya lo entendí. --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 13:10 7 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: ¿Saldré en la 2ª parte de la minihistoria como munchlax? Cara de Shaymin forma cielo Ya la subí. Shiny piplup ¡si me va piplup! --Jaime* 19:52 17 dic 2009 (UTC) jjaja K potra te hicieron administrador con 17 EDICIONES.k ivas a contribuir mucho eeeeee ya lo veo--The best 14:38 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Pokenovela No, no... Me la inventé yo no la copié de superdex. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 19:13 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Re:Pokenovela Perdón -_-´ ya te puse n_n. Eres el guardián del templo del mar. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 15:10 23 dic 2009 (UTC) es que... Es que no te veo regularmente editando pero bueno...ya lo cambio--Dialga 16:03 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Y lo otro Darkrai el malevolo ya me da pereza segui despues te voy a pone en otra ok? --palkia 16:03 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Plantillas para proyectos Claro, siempre que no copies nada me parece estupendo, pero hay que crear antes los proyectos y yo no consigo reunir tiempo para hacerlo. Estoy en la última fase de castigo xD así que pronto los crearé. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 19:03 25 dic 2009 (UTC) :Nadie ha dicho que lo hagas xD sólo lo recordaba... Cuando las hagas déjame un enlace, quizás pueda mejorarlas algo ;) --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 18:14 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Re: Tu historia Es que cuando lo iba a capturar en el juego del perla, decía; BISHAAAAN!,,, Sólo es eso... Ah, tu eres el guardián del templo del mar. Y gracias por lo de los proyectos que propuse. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 17:27 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Ey tío, pásame los nombres de las plantillas de proyectos para insertarlas en mi usuario. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 19:52 27 dic 2009 (UTC) La minihistoria (2ªparte) Oye...Tiene 37 kilobytes....No puede tener más de 32 --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 19:22 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Ey Hay que poner en la página del Proyecto Pokeespecies los artículos que ya se han empezado.... --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:42 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Mi pokenovela ¿Como que está ?--I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 17:06 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Adopción Pokémon Ahora mismo, si añade algunos que se acaban x3 --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 17:13 29 dic 2009 (UTC) pd: gracias por apoyar mi candidatura.. ¡Felicidades! ¡Has adoptado a Metagross! Cuídalo Archivo:Metagross_OCPA.png Proyectos en la portada Si, es una buena idea. Lo voy a hacer, pero crea un proyecto más (al menos dos para poner en la portada) --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 19:49 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Por cierto, [http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dialgapedia&diff=3998&oldid=3876 deja de poner tantos espacios en la portada]. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 20:36 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Esteee Mira yo estoy haciendo artículos sobre las habilidades pokémon y hago nuevos artículos de pokémon. Pero no sé como poner los movimientos de los pokémon ¿Los puedes poner tú? --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 12:51 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Habilidades En los artículos de habilidades pokémon, en Pokemon con abajo, pon de los 493 cuantos tienen esa habilidad. Si es mas de 1, se pone el porcentaje de todos los pkmn ATT. Pokemon shiny una idea ¿Creamos el proyecto rutas?--The best 15:44 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye...... si tu eres administrador,¿no podrían cambiar el logotipo?,es que se ve muy desanimado--Wikinformer 21:59 30 dic 2009 (UTC) ????????? ¿como sabias que era mi favorito?--Wikinformer 22:27 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Ah si solo quieres enseñarlo mejor subelo al El vídeo-concurso--Wikinformer 22:30 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye Una cosa ¿As leido la discusión del proyecto poké-especies? lelo y mira la tabla y dime si es buena idea ponerlo en pokemon tipo fuego esa tabla. €l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? :Veo que la has mirado, pues para cada tipo lo único que haremos será cambiarle el color. Ve a la discusión e intenta alinear la tabla la derecha, por favor, que yo no lo consigo. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 11:46 31 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias ;) YA sabía el código aling="right" pero no se porque a mi no me salía. =) --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 14:14 31 dic 2009 (UTC) :::Jaja ya se lo que hacía mal, en vez de poner ali'gn' ponía ali'ng'. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 14:18 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok gracias. A y una cosa más ¿a kien le decimos que si puede crear otras tablas = pero de otro color?.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? [[Usuario:Alecran|Miralo en el chat de la Dialgapedia Wikia.]] €l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? ayuda hola master, ¿te aquerdas cuando me dijistes que cuando tuvieras tiempo hacias las plantillas de mi wikia?, pues necesito ayuda con las plantillas de mi pagina principal --Pokextar2010 17:38 1 ene 2010 (UTC) ; ) Oye soy Alecran y me pregunto si tu creaste una wikia de Ratchet y Clank. Respondelo lo mas antes posible, aquí. -.- Te lo digo xk a mi me gusta y tengo una wikia tambien de Ratchet & Clank si te kieres unir a ella dimelo. ¿¿Respuestas?? Oye...... Yo te puedo ayudar a hacer la guía del diamante(y perla).Atte:Wikinformer ¿De acuerdo? Oye...... Yo puedo ser líder del Club de las Pokénovelas, seré el segundo en pedírtelo.Atte:Wikinformer ¿Tienen alguna duda? Exacto Ese pokemon lo tengo en el platinum y es muy fuerte, lo estoy entrenando hasta que llegue al nvl. 100. Ok 100% de acuerdo--Wikinformer 16:30 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Y que suerte que me pidieras el del perla,porque no tengo en emulador el diamante--Wikinformer 16:32 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Si pero.... ¿como tomo las fotos?--Wikinformer 16:39 3 ene 2010 (UTC) MMMMMM....... ¿ Que emulador usas tu?,porque el mio no tiene esa opcion--Wikinformer 16:49 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Re Gracias y,si,si quiero ser tu amigo--Wikinformer 17:00 3 ene 2010 (UTC) MMMMMM....... Yo empezare hoy--Wikinformer 17:04 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye...... No me dejan subir las imagenes--Wikinformer 18:02 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Ey Vale... Ahora lo hago... Por cierto, ya soy administrador aquí... ¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!! --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 19:05 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Re Aunque le pongo formato png,no acepta la imagen y..............hay un problema con lo del nombre,cada vez que trato de borrar mi partida,se traba la computadora.Atte:Wikinformer ¿Tienen alguna duda? Oye...... Para poner los equipos de los entrenadores de la guía,hice esta plantilla.Espero que sea útil.Atte:Wikinformer ¿Tienen alguna duda? *Ejemplo: Plantilla:Administador Este mensaje es predeterminado para todos los '''administradores. Ya puedes poner al principio de tu página de usuario la plantilla ; para identificarte. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'''I.E. Pokémon]] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 10:20 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Pokehistorias (algunasdeimbéciles.com) Ya subí las imágenes y ya está en la portada. Pokemon shiny PD ¡No se me carga a veces la barra de herramientas! Sabes...? ¿A que página hay que ir para modificar el mensaje que se manda a los que llegan aquí por primera vez? Ya sabes, el de tu primera edición... --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 16:21 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Truco Mas movimientos pues mira imágenes de movimientos de bulbapedia y ponlos aquí y si no puedes cagate en su puta página. Donde Donde se ve la pokénovela de la pikachu cuando se enfrente a los 12 titanes. Alecran ¿Por qué Alecran quería borrar Pokémon inicial? ¿Que puse en ese artículo mal? --Pokemon shiny 15:30 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa, ¿Quien te ha dicho que te cagues en la P_ta página de Bulbapedia? --Pokemon shiny 15:32 5 ene 2010 (UTC) hola se puede hacer mas de una pokenovela.Por cierto, La novela que empeze en wikidex ya la he terminado en este wiki. Te dejo el enlaze La pokeleyenda--que los rotom te acompañen 16:06 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Plagio de WikiDex Hola, como veo que eres tan original que te dedicas a plagiar contenido de WikiDex, por lo menos '''debes' colocar al final de los artículos la plantilla , de lo contarario, este wiki podría ser sancionado por plagio, como se contempla en las políticas de wikia http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Creation_policy A wiki which only copies content from other wikis may be closed, if it fails to provide credit or begin editing the text to make the project different and distinct. Como eres tú el responsable de los plagios, debes colocar tú esa plantilla en todos los artículos afectados en un tiempo razonable. ¿Te parece bien esta semana? --83.50.194.78 18:30 6 ene 2010 (UTC) : Me da igual que copies, pero debes respetar la licencia. ¿He de entender por tu comentario que te niegas a hacerlo? --83.50.194.78 18:36 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola master Veo que a tí también te ha hablado ese usuario anónimo... Se lo he dicho que yo lo he copiado nada de wikidex. Bueno, que se me olvida, has adoptado a Archivo:Kyogre_OCPA.png. Conoce Salpicar, Trueno, Frío Polar e hidrobomba. --Pokemon shiny 20:36 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Sobre la plantilla:ortografía, no hay problemas con ella, funciona bien ¿A qué te refieres? --Pokemon shiny 20:40 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Adopción, plantilla:ortografía, guía.... ¡¡¡Que lío!!! En cuanto la adopción, si puedes adoptar a Archivo:Heracross_OCPA.png A mí la plantilla:ortografía sí que me va; (por cierto, me inspiré en una plantilla de Inciclopedia.) En la guia de pokémon platino gracias por ayudarme. Ah, se me olvidaba, dejé un mensaje en Central wikia sobre lo de la sanción. Nos van a ayudar. --Pokemon shiny 11:23 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Tabla Creo que será mejor la que modifiqué yo. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 20:51 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Wikia de pokénovelas No, para eso ya está Pokeespectáculos. Unete al Torneo Fortuna AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 04:50 11 ene 2010 (UTC) ------------ entonces, perdona, je Oye ¿Cuando acabarás la Minihistoria? Pokemon shiny 15:51 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Por cierto, no comprendo muy bien la Plantilla:S ¿Podrías ayudarme? Pokemon shiny 15:56 14 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿es algo así? RE:RE (Te gano en REs) Gracias por lo de la Plantilla:S, por cierto, tu pokenovela la Minihistoria está muy bien, pero tendrás que trasladarla. Ah, no se a que te refieres con las 1400 ediciones Pokemon shiny 13:58 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Por cierto, he creado esta plantilla; ¿podrías mejorarla? Pokemon shiny 15:58 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Es para páginas de usuario Mi Pueblo Hola he visto que en estas paginas teneis gimnasios y ciudades puedo crear un pueblo con locales.AnGeL 13:46 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Ataques Me han dicho que para saber los ataques del Snorlax que he adoptado me comunique contigo.¿Que ataques tiene?AnGeL 15:03 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Que Si te refieres a si me gusta Lucario si me gusta pero no tanto como para ponerle un altar,AnGeL 15:48 19 ene 2010 (UTC) :Ahahahahahahahahah a ver empezado por eso hombre, podrias pasarte por mi ciudad Ciudad Vista OroAnGeL 15:57 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Como... Como se puede hacer de un toeneo Carlos96 11:36 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Medalla De donde puedo subir una imagen de una medalla para mi gimnasio.AnGeL 09:13 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Puedo crear un torneo.AnGeL 09:20 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye ¿Por qué a Arceus Pollote le hicieron administrador y burócrata? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 12:00 23 ene 2010 (UTC) uRGENTE aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a venido Ciencia Al Poder aqui como cuando sea la votación para k yo sea administrador y vote en contra...clak-- --Alvarodarkray 14:38 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Permiso para nuevo proyecto He pedido permiso a Pokemon shiny para crear el proyecto líderes de gimnasio de dialgapedia y me lo ha concedido, pero me dijo que antes lo consultara con otros administradores.Polo 22:00 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Gracias. Polo 22:33 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo AQUÍ Cuando saques tu programa hazlo Aquí vale. El hermano secreto de pikachu Houndoom ya a salido, elige otro.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 12:53 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Me podias poner el hermano secreto de pikachu, en la pestaña de la izquierda donde pone pokénovelas (2) para que salgaCarlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 14:36 1 feb 2010 (UTC) MMMM Eres poderoso y divertido a la vez.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 17:54 31 ene 2010 (UTC) No.He decidido que no voy a poner nombres --Alvarodarkray 14:02 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Pero tendrás que ser el ayudante del líder ya ke Shiny se te adelantó, te llamaré Drek.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 20:53 1 feb 2010 (UTC) No es por nada, pero... Si querías poner La cabina de los enigmas en Ciudad Dialga debías pedírmelo, ya que esa ciudad la he creado yo, pero no es que me parezca mala idea, así que la dejaré estar. Polo 15:13 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Era sólo para que lo supieras, pero me gusta la idea, así que puedes dejarla en Ciudad Dialga. No la borraré. Polo 20:40 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo LA CABINA DE LS ENIGMAS La ultima respuesta esta mala, ya que Porygon si salio en un episodio en Japón pero no fue emitido para el resto del mundo, ya que causo a mas de 700 niños epilepsia!!!!! Saludos!!!! CokEeEeE!!!!! 19:35 4 feb 2010 (UTC) necesito ayuda Mira esque al poner Archivo:Cara de Gliscor entre corchetes me sale como una pieza de puzzle diciendo "Este archivo no existe" y claro que existe porque fui yo el que lo subio y todavia esta no se como poner la cara...Ismaeljonaspoke 17:02 6 feb 2010 (UTC) La liga pokemon de Dialgapedia Podsiamos hacer una pagina de plazo de ocho personas a las que han conseguiedo todas las medallas de dialgapedia y hacer una liga de los ganadores cada cierto tiempo.Y quien gane le damos la copa como el mejor entrenador pokemon de dialgapedia temporalmente.Como en el anime. Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:34 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Lo siento mucho Siento mucho hablar de ello en el chat, de la batalla con AndyPoke14, si es necesario me voy yo antes que tu, y recuerda lo bien que te lo pasaste cuando me estaba peleando con AndyPoke14. Lo siento mucho. Por favor no te vallas. Por favor. Porfi. Te recuerdo que si es necesario me voy yo.Yo 20:28 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdoo.Yo 21:07 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Holas Hola tío. He creado esta plantilla para tu Pokénovela "La vida según Pikachu"Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:12 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Víctor Alfaro Rudilla Yo me he apuntado a tu club anti-ciencia al poder. como veo que también lo odias, visita mi blog. Polo 17:13 11 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Como??? Haces lo de tus etc....las encuestas esas?????????Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 17:47 11 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Me puedo inscribir al club Anti-Ciencia al Poder? '¿SI?''' Blog Oye, ¿miraste mi blog?Polo 15:28 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Amgos Llevamos mucho tiempo en el chat hablando y queria decirte que si quieres ser mi amigo.Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 17:06 12 feb 2010 (UTC) hola ¿me puedo unir al club de pokenovelas como afiliado? Contesta en mi discusion saludos que hongo, soy Ciberpokemon25 02:42 13 feb 2010 (UTC) El Instí Como eres un Administrador podrias poner a El Instí en la columna de Pokenovelas (3) a la izquierda Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 11:34 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Los equipos de rescate La cree yo.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:23 14 feb 2010 (UTC) ok sera macho y seras tu que los rotom te acompañen 19:46 16 feb 2010 (UTC)